What is Broken is Easily Fixed
by Ronishi
Summary: The Konoha Village is trying something different : Getting rookies to train with ninja graduates. So when Kakashi's team is paired up with a team of fresh rookies, things get interesting as the battles commence but what happens when Sasuke falls in love?
1. The Assignment

What is Broken is Easily Fixed

Chapter One

The Assignment

Me: w00t! I AM BACK!

Inuyasha: w00t!

Me: Wow,it's been a while. I haven't wrote one of these in foreva, yo.

Inuyasha: I missed you (sad face)

Me: I missed you too!(happy face) and I am happy to inform, during my extremely long absence, I have gotten into 2 more animes!

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Me: The first one is Elfen Lied, a more mature sort of anime, although Inuyasha is still a mature themed anime..

Inuyasha: BOOBIES.

Me: …Elfen Lied is more. It's also short and dramatic and solumn. It's excellent. Check it out!

Inuyasha: So……..what was the other one….?

Me: NARUTO!

(POOF)

Naruto: Hey! HEY!

Sasuke: What are we doing here? (cool stance)

Me: Wow, I am such a whore. SASUKE I LOVE YOU.

Sasuke: Umm……

Inuyasha: HEY! She just proclaimed her love! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS EVERYDAY!

Naruto: w00t! (blush)

Me: Pfft. Fine. I can leave one boy behind. I have Naruto and Inuyasha!(hearts) Besides, I pick on you in this story Sasuke.

Sasuke: o.o

Me: YEYUH. This is my first Naruto story! ENJOY!

Naruto/Inuyasha: RAMEN!

Please Note: I just started watching Naruto, I am at about episode 70, so I don't know the whole story and how it is plotted, so if I get facts wrong, or if my events seem impossible, LET IT GO.

"Time to eat!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he dug into his bowl of ramen. It was the first time he has shown Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei to his favourite ramen stand. Of course, he enjoyed the ramen as usual, but Sasuke and Sakura simply ate their noodles in silence, though with a look of satisfaction. Naruto nodded to himself. This was indeed the best ramen you could ever have.

"Oy, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow towards his superior. "Aren't you going to eat your ramen?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, then down at his noodles. He shook his head and smiled. "Nah. Go ahead and finish it off for me Naruto."

Naruto nodded aimlessly. "ALRIGHT!" and he lifted the bowl at his face and started slurping away. Once the bowl was lowered after gulping down all the noodles, he saw a very irritated Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were twitching and Sakura gagged.

"That's DISGUISTING!" she exclaimed as she knocked him over the head. "The rest of us want to eat too!" she looked over at Kakashi. _He won't even take off his mask to eat.._ she thought to herself, then looked back at Naruto. "If this is how you're going to be for the rest of your life everytime you eat, I'll never come with you here again!" she spat and turned away.

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed. "This place is amazing. You lie if you say you never want to come here ever again." He said.

Sakura resumed her noodle eating. "It's not that good, Naruto." She said coldly. Naruto gasped as he was knocked off of his seat.

Inner Sakura: OH MY GOD! IT'S SO DELISCIOUS! I'M GOING TO COME HERE ALL THE TIME! _HELL YEAH!_

Sakura turned her head to the side. "Hey Sasuke-kun, how are your noodles?" she asked happily, too happily. Naruto glared at him as he kept stuffing the noodles into his mouth.

"Fine." He said coolly as he politely finished off his ramen.

Sakura sighed hopelessly. _Does he open up to anyone? Especially after all that we've been through?_

Kakashi snapped his fingers. "Oh right. Now would be a good time to tell you all."

The three of them stopped eating and looked at him.

"Tell us what? Huh? Huh? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked persistently.

Kakashi turned around in his seat to look the three of them in the eye. "It's something new the Konoha Ninja Academy is trying." He started to explain. "As you know, you three are no longer rookies. You've graduated well over a year ago, and therefore, a new team of rookies have graduated and have been assembled into teams and have gone on missions." He eyed Naruto to make sure he was following along.

Naruto looked at him with lazy eyes, then snapped them open. "Hey, HEY! I'm not stupid, I can understand what you're saying! It's not THAT complicated!"

Kakashi did not respond, as he continued what he was saying.

"As I was saying, the Konoha Ninja Academy is trying a new training program. As you know, rookies complete missions after graduation. But this year, instead of missions, they are going with the graduates for extra intense training."

"What?" Sakura said. "So you're saying that we're going to help train some rookie kids?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. It would be too much of a lucky break if all the rookies got to take it easy and skip out on missions. So the only rookies that will be training along with the teams your level would be the super advanced rookies. So you guys will have to step up to the plate, and decide if you want to take the job."

"But, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said blindly. "This is a big deal. How long have you known about this for?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I would say a good…month?"

"WHATTTTT?" Naruto and Sakura shrieked. "AND YOU'VE ONLY DECIDED TO TELL US NOW!"

Kakashi smiled innocently. "It slipped my mind." Then his face stiffened. "So, what do you say?"

Naruto and Sakura calmed down and shrugged. "It doesn't sound that bad." Sakura murmured.

"Hey! This is a fun opportunity to beat up kids! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed hysterically.

"They're only a year younger than you!" Sakura snapped. "Remember how you beat Neji?"

Naruto stopped laughing, he crossed his arms and nodded. "True, you have a point Sakura." Then he stared at her. "But."

"But what?"

Naruto thrust his hand forward with his finger shaped in a peace sign. "That's only because I'm awesome!" he said, winking.

"LOSER." Sakura screamed, elbowing his head.

Kakashi sweatdropped and looked over at Sasuke. "What do you say?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It sounds like something to kill time with." He said softly.

Kakashi clapped his hands together. "It's good that you approve Sasuke. Because I have a treat for you." Sasuke looked up at him, his face drained of emotion. "The team that was paired up with us contains this year's number one rookie!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. For the first time in a long time, they seemed to gleam.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Naruto screamed, horrified. "You already agreed to getting paired up before you told us?"

"Well I guess you could say that." Kakashi said, coolly.

"What if we had disagreed to this?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked away and pulled out his "flirting paradise" book. "I would have forced you to stick with the program."

Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped to the ground, then they started to bicker endlessly while Kakashi continued to enjoy his R rated book.

Sasuke chuckled softly. _Number one rookie, huh? _He thought to himself. This may not be such a kill-time activity after all. It might actually prove something. _I wonder what the guys special jitsu is. But then again, he might just be the top rookie because there was no one better. _His eyes widened. _Or maybe he's the top rookie because he's worthy of the title_. He stared at the table. _Either way, I'm going to end up fighting this guy. It sounds fun._

Kakashi stood up and paid the bill. "Well, I guess we should all be off."

Naruto looked up at him with suspicious eyes. "How come? Huh, huh, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled. "Why Naruto, we have to greet the rookie team we're going to train along, don't we?"

Sakura and Naruto burst again. "WHATT? SO SOON? WHY DID YOU JUST TELL US THIS LAST MINUTE?"

"Slipped my mind."

"EVERYTHING SLIPS YOUR MIND, DOESN'T IT?"

"I'm sorry, you were saying something?"

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

Sasuke stood up. "Let's go." He muttered. And he walked to Kakashi. "Lead the way." Sakura and Naruto stopped yelling. Kakashi nodded and started walking, while the other three followed him.

They walked until they fit the forest. Kakashi looked around for a spot, and led the team there and they waited.

About 10 minutes later, the wind started to pick up. It was fall now, and the leaves in the forest were making good progress as to baring the trees naked. Kakashi looked up at the leaves fluttering to the ground slowly, most of them hovered in the air, as if floating. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a few leaves floating towards them, then angled themselves, and flew sharply at the ground.

Kakashi and the team jumped back. They looked at the ground where the leaves had hit and the leaves dug into the ground as if they were razors. He smiled. "It's good to see you, Yuki."

And with that, the four leaves transformed into four different people. One of them was a tall woman with flowing dark, chocolaty hair, brushed to the side with Konoha forehead protector wrapped around her head. She wore the same Jounin vest that Kakashi had and the same pants but they were ripped higher up and make to seem like shorts with bandages covering her leg and a pouch tied to her leg. There were 2 other boys. One of them had black hair with long bangs, giving him a look of mystery. He eyed the group. He whore his forehead protector around his neck. He kept silent as he stuck his hands in his pockets. The other boy was shorter with a goofy, yet fun face expression. He had longer brown hair that he wore in a small ponytail and had his forehead protector right on his forehead. Lastly, there was a girl. She had very long black hair that she wore in a high ponytail and hair dangling by her ears. Her bangs were evenly cut with a middle part and she had her forehead protector right on her forehead as well. She had what seemed like a cloth connecting from ear to ear, hanging freely, covering her nose and mouth and she appeared to be wearing mostly black.

"Hatake-san." The jounin woman greeted kindly. "It has been too long, hasn't it?" she looked him up and down. "You have appeared to grow stronger since we last met. I am impressed." She looked at him and smiled.

Kakashi returned the smile. "Here we are." He said softly. "Can you believe it?"

The woman, Yuki, shook her head. "Unbelievable. Our dream came true. And I would have never thought that I would meet up with you like this." She said slyly. She patted his shoulder slowly and softly. "But it's the present and we have some rookies to train!" she said happily. "This is my team." She pointed to the tall boy with the long bangs. "That is Kondo Rokuro."

Sasuke studied Rokuro. _That's probably the guy. This year's number one rookie. He does look impressive. He reminds me of myself. That has to be the guy. It can't be anyone else._ Sasuke glanced at him as Rokuro returned the glance, then looked back at his sensei, giving out introductions.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _I can't wait to fight _him.

She pointed to the smaller, goofy boy. "That is Okamoto Yuji." The goofy boy waved without hesitation. "I am Yuji! I may seem to be a shrimp, but I can DEFINITELY take you on, so never underestimate me!" he shouted bravely.

Sakura leaned over to Naruto. "His personality definitely seems familiar." She said ignorantly.

Naruto grunted. "That boy is nothing like me. He's making himself look like an idiot." He crossed his arms and looked away. Sakura started cracking his knuckles.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

She looked up and saw Rokuro looking directly at her with his dark eyes. Her jaw dropped and she started to blush madly as she looked the other way with an overly large smile on her face and wide eyes.

_Ohhhh. He's cuteeee! He may even be cuter than Sasuke! He has the same eyes as him too. Oh, oh, he was looking right at me! I hope he didn't see me making those faces at Naruto! This is probably the number one rookie Kakashi-sensei was talking about._

Inner Sakura: IT'S TIME TO LEARN FROM THE MISTAKES OF MY PAST! I'M GOING TO SNAG THIS BOY FOR SURE THIS TIME!

Yuki then turned around and pointed to the masked girl. She opened her mouth to talk, but the girl beat her to it.

"My name is Miyazaki Kikyou. This year's number one rookie."


	2. The First Battle

What is Broken is Easily Fixed

Chapter Two

The First Battle

Me: Well, thanks to NO ONE for reviewing my first comeback chapter!

Inuyasha: Holy shit. You guys suck.

Me: Oh well, I am going go continue this anyways. And hopefully, some day, someone will truly appreciate me!

Inuyasha/Naruto: YEAH!

Me: Do you know who we haven't seen in a long time?

Inuyasha: No…

Naruto: Well I just got here…

Sasuke: Hmph.

Me: Yami!

(POOF)

Yami: Wudup yo.

Inuyasha: You're so gay.

Yami: HEY! Before you came along, I was the BEST!

Me: You're still mediocre Yami.

Yami: Mediocre does not bond well with me!

Naruto: SHUT UP!

Yami: Who the fuck are you.

Naruto: I'm one of the new guys.

Yami: But you're small and fat.

Naruto: HEY! I'M NOT FAT! JUST BECAUSE I EAT LOTS OF RAMEN!

Inuyasha: THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM FAT YOU DIPSHIT.

Sasuke: All four of you are dipshits.

Me: SASUKE, LOVE ME!

Sasuke didn't say a word. He just looked at the girl covered in shades blankly, his eyes wide.

_Wh…..WHAT!_ He exclaimed to himself. _How can SHE be this year's number one rookie? She doesn't look that strong at all. And I can't sense too great of an amount of chakra either. She looks like a weak opponent. And she's a GIRL. Since when are the number one rookies GIRLS?_

He stared in astonishment and anger, then turned away.

"That's a lie." He said coldly. "This girl is no more than a number one rookie than she is a fake."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke with concern. _He really can't believe that the number one rookie is a girl. Why is that so hard to believe? Maybe he's just jealous._

Naruto looked at Kikyou with impressed eyes. "Wow! That's pretty amazing!"

Kikyou turned her head towards Naruto, who froze in his spots, stared down by her cold eyes, but relaxed a little as her eyes softened. Complimenting her was indeed a good idea. But the coldness came back to her eyes as she shifted her sight to Sasuke.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked sharply.

Sasuke clenched his fists. Kakashi stepped forward. "Come on Sasuke." He said calmly. "It is possible that woman can sometimes overcome men."

"Sometimes?" Yuki said humorously as she stepped forward. Kakashi offered a warm smile.

"I'm sorry. I meant always."

Yuki chuckled.

"I know that!" Sasuke exclaimed. "But not when it comes to something like this! It makes people like Neji and me look ridiculous!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Does it Sasuke? Or does it just make her look impressive?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but saw the look in Kakashi's eye, then quieted down, but a look of severe anger swept over him.

Kakashi looked up. "Well, now that that is over, I will introduce my team to you." He looked over at Sakura. "This is one of my brightest and sweetest students, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura blushed. She closed her eyes and hugged herself. "Ma, Kakashi-sensei! You didn't have to say that!" she opened an eye to look at Rokuro, who was smiling right at her. She turned away, her face on fire.

Inner Sakura: HE'S SO DAMN CUTE. I MIGHT KILL MYSELF.

Kakashi looked over to Naruto who raised himself, prior to his introduction. "This is the most ambitious student I've had and more determained, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto cut in; "I am going to become Hokage someday! Just you wait and see!"

Sakura and Sasuke lowered their heads in embarrassment. Rokuro and Kikyou didn't not look pleased, but looked respectful towards his determination. Yuji's eyes filled with a certain excitement and Yuki looked impressed with his confidence.

Then, Kakashi turned his head to look at Sasuke. He scratched his head. "And you've already sort of met this boy……"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said boldly, glaring right at Kikyou, who returned the glare. She closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Uchiha." She murmured to herself. The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched. And he smiled knowing that she had already heard of him.

Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Well, now that we're all introduced, there's no point in wasting time. Let's get to training right away." He looked right at Yuki when he said those words. A spark of ambition in his eyes. Yuki nodded and smiled.

"You're right Kakashi-kun." She said slyly. "But here's an idea." Her eyes lit up. Everyone looked over at her to get an idea of what she was planning. "Before we start the training, I think it would be a good idea for all the kids here to battle each so we know where everyone is." She looked over at Kakashi to see what he thought of the idea.

Kakashi nodded. "That is a good idea……"

"I want to battle first." Kikyou cut in. She glared right at Sasuke who did not flinch. "And I want to fight you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned. "I accept." He said grimly. "And we'll see that you are definitely not in the rightful place of your current title."

Kikyou didn't move. "We'll see what you think about that afterwards, when I beat you."

Sasuke did not reply. Instead, everyone went to an open clearing in the forest, as Sasuke and Kikyou's match was getting set up.

In the clearing, Kikyou and Sasuke stood at opposite ends, while Kakashi, Yuki, and the rest of the ninja's stood at the side. Kakashi watched with his arms crossed as he stood right beside Yuki.

"So she somehow has hidden the presence of her chakra." Kakashi stated.

Yuki nodded. "It's her way of letting the enemy's guard down. It won't win the match for her, but it'd good for openings." She looked at Kakashi. "Impressive that you could figure that out."

Kakashi shook his head. "I didn't."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "It only makes sense that she's hiding the chakra presence. She obviously wouldn't have been labeled the number one rookie if she hardly has any chakra. And I can tell just from looking at her that she is wise and would have a plan like this."

Yuki widened her eyes, then looked back at the clearing. "If anyone is wise, Kakashi. It's you."

"Well, what can I say? Sasuke would also be the type to figure something as simple as that, but his head is so caught up in winning, it looks like most of the common sense has left his head."

Yuki did not reply, she simply continued staring ahead, where the two ninja's stood at opposite ends of the field, glaring at each other, not moving a muscle.

Kakashi lowered his head. "She may hide her chakra well, but her murderous intent is definitely not being put enough effort into hiding."

Yuki nodded, still staring ahead. "Kikyou's a very ambitious girl. She also has quite the temper and sets off easily. She doesn't have a guilty conscious like the rest of us do, she can kill anything and anyone without hesitating. There have been times where she has killed, and frankly, once she is set off like that, it's very difficult for you to prevent such a fate."

Kakashi looked at Yuki. "Then, how do you control her?"

Yuki smiled. "She isn't stupid. She knows who is above her and whom she must respect. She also knows that it is not valid to kill someone out of battle. And she never loses her common sense. She only kill in battle when she needs to. And if she needs to be stopped, I will jump in, and she will stop because she's a smart girl and knows who to obey."

"Then you must have trained her well."

Yuki nodded. "I did, but she comes from a childhood where fun was never an option. A strict family. She didn't live a hard life, but she could have done better. She never had fun or friends. She just grew up following the rules. Frankly, I've hardly ever seen her smile sincerely, or let out a hearty laugh. She never shows any signs of emotion or remorse. In a way, that just might make her the ultimate weapon."

Kakashi looked at her wide-eyed, then back at the match.

_If that is all true, then Sasuke will definitely have a difficult time fighting her. She seems strong enough to kill him if he let his guard down. And she'd have no remorse. _

"Wait a second." Sakura murmured. "This Kikyou, the same one whom they called beauty, brains and brawns?"

Yuki nodded. "She's not the top rookie for nothing."

Sasuke smirked. "The brains and brawn may be true. But I don't know where you get the title 'beauty' from."

Kikyou's forehead cringed. "This is time for battle. Not for exchanging comments. From someone with a status like yours, I expected more than this immaturity."

Sasuke's smirk faded. "Is that so?".

Kikyou didn't move.

Up ahead in the clear sky, a large hawk flew over by, screeching loudly. And without anyone else saying a word, the battle had begun.

Me: Sorry this was short, but I wanted to start the fight in a whole new chapter. I have the whole story planned out in my head! And I haven't watched the rest of Naruto, or know what happens that would make this story impossible, but please use your imaginations!

READ AND REVIEW! KTHX!


	3. Obstacle

What is Broken is Easily Fixed

Chapter Three

Obstacle

…

Me: Still…no review. COMEONE PEEPLE. By the way, I have no idea how to separate my scenes. This is so gay. GAY GAY GAY. Anyways. I forget. I love myspace! Lawlzz. Kape, read and review!

UPDATE!

YAY! One review! Halleluiah!

…

And the battle commenced.

Without thinking Sasuke charged forward and grabbed a smoke bomb out of his pouch and threw it.

While smoke seethed everywhere, making it impossible to see, Sasuke attacked by using a shuriken. When Sasuke heard the blades hit flesh, he went in for an instant punch, which was dodged.

Sasuke ran right past her, and looked to see what was up. The smoke had cleared, Sasuke saw that Kikyou had gotten a shuriken in her shoulder, and it was bleeding, but she didn't fall, or even cringe. Sasuke went in for another attack, but missed, and Kikyou unsheathed her sword and went in for a slash.

She widened her eyes as she realized that she didn't hit Sasuke, but instead he had used kawarimi no jutsu. She cursed under her breath, as she knew he would take advantage of this opening. Still in the air, she started to turn around, only to get smacked in the face by Sasuke.

She started to fall to the ground, but landed on her feet. She stood up, chuckling, but stopped when she saw Sasuke charging at her, performing seals, then jumping into the air.

"Katon! Gyokayu no Jutsu!" Kikyou's eyes widened as the fire bellowed over her. Sasuke landed in front of the fire and smiled as he watched the fire circle the one spot, not igniting anything else in the forest, then the fire burnt out and what was left on the ground was a wood log, with a shuriken stuck in the corner.

"Dammit." He muttered. "Kawarimi no jutsu!" he spat. Before he got a change to turn around, Kikyou had him from the air, using her sword and made a giant slash down his back. He winced, flying forward.

Kikyou landed on her feet, resting the sword on her shoulder. She just stared at Sasuke, with absolutely no emotion in her eyes. Then she started to step closer, with her sword gripped tightly with both hands.

Out of no where, Sasuke pulled out a kunai in a split second and launched it right at Kikyou, hoping that it would hit her, as both her hands were in use. Kikyou narrowed her eyes as she speedily released one of her hands and halted the kunai, sticking her finger through the hole on the handle, and letting it simply rotate, while not changing her stance at all.

"She has very sharp reaction time." Kakashi observed.

Yuki nodded. "She's learned to act quick and not her back down. Ever since her childhood."

Kikyou's eyes widened as she saw that there was an explosive tag on the kunai, but there was no time to react this time. It exploded.

Sasuke jumped back and tried to defend himself from the giant wave of heat. He waited and observed. He knew he didn't get her. If she was anyone else, they would have been hit. But she wasn't. He didn't know how she could have gotten out of it, but all he knew was that she had succeeded.

Once the smoke and flames cleared out, he saw a charred log of wood, that crumbled into ashes. Sasuke grunted, then smirked as he looked around the forest for his opponent.

"That was pretty smart, using the replacements twice in order to fool me. But you realize you can't get me a third time."

It was dead silent. Even the audience did not utter a word. All that could be heard was Sasuke's heavy breathing, which he held in suspense and he closed his eyes.

_Sharigan. _

Sasuke opened with his sharigan eyes. And looked around for her.

_Found you_.

He had located her up in the trees, at the very top. He went to reach for his kunai pouch, but before his hand got even close, another kunai flew at him, which he easily dodged. He went for the kunai pouch and pulled out a few of them, but he looked around and saw that kunai started flying at him at the same time at every different direction, surrounding him in a circle.

_Close you eyes._ Sasuke thought to himself. _Concentrate_.

His eyes snapped open as he used his existing kunai to fight off all the ones that lunged at him. He managed to dodge most of them, and fought off quite a few, but still, many hit him, only minor, since they were coming at every direction at basically the same time.

"A trap?" Kakashi whispered to Yuki.

Yuki shook her head. "No." she looked up at the trees at where she suspected Kikyou was. "What she is doing is throwing many kunai as she jumps from tree to tree, running around in a circle."

Kakashi nodded in approval. "She must be very fast then. She creates the illusion of all of them coming at him at the same time. She makes the enemy think that it's a trap, and she has incredible speed."

Yuki nodded. "She's done a lot of running in the past."

Kakashi looked over at Yuki, not aware of the meaning in her words, and then looked back at the battle.

"Wow!" Sakura whispered to Naruto. "She's ruthless." She observed.

Naruto nodded, his eyes wide. "Sasuke shouldn't have underestimated her." He grinned. "Now he's going to get beat up by a girl!" Sakura bonked Naruto on the head.

"Don't be so negative!" she growled. Then her face softened as she looked back to Sasuke. _Please be careful, Sasuke-kun._ _She really might hurt you._

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as four different invisible wires came shooting at him, attempting to tie him up. With great difficulty, he managed to dodge all of them, then leapt up into the air, when he thought he spotted her, readying his shuriken.

Before he even got a chance to blink, a wire shot out right towards his back, and had him all tangled up, and he was thrown to the ground.

He tried to break loose, but they were special ninja ropes, mere strength could not cut them. He looked up at her, who was standing on a large tree branch, glaring down at him, with a kunai in her hand.

"This is the end." She mumbled coldly, her voice being muffled from the face cover she had on, then disappeared, when she was actually starting to start running around, encircling Sasuke with incredible speed, then she started speeding up even more that the friction between her and the air started to heat up the air, making Sasuke sweat. She was completely in the open, but totally out of sight. Then, as if on cue, kunais started shooting towards Sasuke with a fast speed, making them look like they were being fired all at once in a large circle, which was closing in on Sasuke.

He was trapped.

"_SASUKE-KUN!_" Sakura shrieked. She squeezed her eyes shut as the blood splattered everywhere, Naruto gasped in horror.

_She really did it. She really was 100 serious all along._

There was total silence. Even the wind died down, and the clouds were still. Everyone held their breath to see what was going to happen next.

Kikyou was not the one to wait. She jumped from her tree right by Sasuke's body. She knelt down and released Sasuke from the ropes, and his arms and legs fell out loosely. She stared Sasuke right in the face.

"You're lucky." She whispered.

_What! _Naruto demanded silently. _She kills Sasuke and she calls him _lucky!

"Why you!" Naruto yelled, and started to run forward, pulling out his kunais. Kakashi dashed forward and grabbed hold of Naruto, pinning him flat on the floor.

"What are you doing Kakashi-sensei! She just killed Sasuke, you can't let her get away with that!" He looked over to Sakura, who was in total shock, on her knees, staring at the bloody scene.

"Shut up Naruto." Kakashi said calmly. "Watch the rest."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. So he nodded, and Kakashi let him up as they watched for what was going to happen next.

Kikyou lifted Sasuke's chin softly, his face right next to his. "You're lucky." She repeated. "To still be alive after all that."

Naruto's eyes widened, he looked at Sakura who had snapped out of it, a smile of relief on her face.

Sasuke lifted his hand and took a strike at Kikyou, who speedily dodged it, doing a flip in the air and landing in front of her feet, right in front of Sasuke. She laughed. "Do you honestly think playing dead would make you think you were actually dead, and you could find an opening?" she raised an eyebrow. "You're disappointing. But I guess there isn't much you can do now. You're body is completely out of proportion."

Sasuke grunted, and slowly and shakily, started to lift himself from the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. "Don't be so sure." And he was fully at stance, swaying back and forth, then stopped and firmly stared her down. "I will win!" he declared. "That's a promise!"

"That's right Sasuke!" Naruto cheered from the side. "Get her!"

Sasuke's eyed rolled over to Naruto, and seeing his happy optimism, he smiled, then looked back at Kikyou.

"You can't win in your condition." Kikyou said flatly.

"You're right." Sasuke said, with shimmering eyes. "But I'm not in _that_ condition."

_What?_

Sasuke brought his hands together.

"Chiyu no Jutsu!"

_No way._ Kikyou thought angrily. _I wouldn't think he knew how to do that._ She looked around at Sakura and narrowed her eyes. For a split second, her eyes became totally glazed over, becoming an icy, bright blue which was a completely inhuman appearance, but no one noticed. She closed her eyes and reopened them, where as they returned to her regular blue colour eyes.

_A medical ninja, eh? She must have been the Fifth Hokage's, Tsnade-sama's apprentice. She must have taught him that jutsu, in case of injuries during missions or something. It's difficult to learn and master unless you have an instructor who knows exactly what they're doing and have mastered the technique. It's uncommon, but a very useful trumpcard. Now he can continue fighting with no problem, because he knows it._

_The recovery technique._

Sakura smiled. _Thank God Sasuke!_

Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH! AND ALL THANKS TO WHAT I TAUGHT HIM! I AM THE BEST TEACHER EVER! _EVER!_

Kikyou laughed. "Just because you know a few fancy techniques, doesn't mean you can win the rest of the battle." She spat. "You're pathetic, using this as your second chance because you were no match the first time!" She lowered her eyes. "Don't count on it."

Sasuke smiled. "You think you're tough, but you seem timid, to be hiding your face under that cloth. Perhaps you are the brains and brawns, but it's a shame you have to hide your face." He pulled out a kunai and held it close. "But I'll be the one to rip it off, right before I wreak your _pretty_ face." He said sarcastically.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." She said coldly. "You will never get near my face, let alone scratch it. And if you do, I definitely will kill you."

Sasuke's eyes stared her down coldly. "Then the match officially starts—"

As the wind picked up, there was more dramatic tension.

Before anyone got to declare the starting of the match, they both charged right at each other. Sasuke threw down another smoke bomb, leaving Kikyou blind. When the smoke cleared out, she looked around for Sasuke, and he had disappeared. Suddenly, a kunai flew at Kikyou from high up in the trees. She easily dodged it. Another one came, she dodged it. Three of them flew at her and she dodged it with a little more effort.

Then, in a heart beat, kunai started raining down at her. They were being thrown from all around her, enclosing her, trapping her.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes lit up. "Sasuke used his sharigan to copy her attack! Look at that! Look at that! There's no way out. She's finished! Sasuke is going to win! Just like his promised!" Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled reassuringly. Sakura smiled and nodded with wide, optimistic eyes.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. _Stupid brat. He used his sharigan to copy my move._ She closed her eyes and chuckled. _I guess he didn't have any impressive original moves._ She lifted her head, a look of full determination, then raised her hands in a seal.

"Kekkai no Jutsu!"

The wind that was blowing in her direction was cut off, as a barrier circled her. She kept the hand seal in place. _Shit. I can't believe I have to resort to this justu. It drains chakra. I have keep myself paced, I don't think I can hold this one for much longer. And I know he's going to keep up this attack until I can't defend myself_.

The kunai kept flying at her, but were just reflected off the barrier. The barrier started to waver, and one kunai got through, and landed right at her feet. She narrowed her eyes. _Dammit._ And released her hands, making the barrier go away. But the kunai kept coming.

She closed her eyes, and almost in slow motion, they headed at her. She prepared her hands and her feet, stood in a perfect stance, then in one quick motion, started fighting off all of the kunai raining down on her with incredible speed.

This kept up for quite a few minutes, and no matter which direction they came shooting at her, she fought it off with no hesitation, and no matter how much time past, she wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

Suddenly, the rain of kunai stopped. It was dead silent for just a split second, then suddenly, the kunai started shooting at her in every single direction at the exact same time with super speed. Kikyou didn't panic, she didn't even flinch. She closed her eyes, and relied on the rest of her senses. Before the kunai could pierce her skin, she did a rapid dance movement, and swirled in circles with severe force, knocking all the kunai the opposite way, leaving her completely untouched.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree. He looked at her, his eyes piercing into her soul.

_She's fast. She's way too fast. Even if I use her own attack against her, she can find a technique to fight it off. It's going to take way more to defeat her. _

Both of them jumped at each other. As Sasuke flew past her, he tried to cut her with the kunai, but she dodged it and waited until she was past him, then got behind him while the both of them were still in the air, and used her heel to kick him in the back, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground, and Kikyou made a graceful landing.

"Don't you dare underestimate me." She said bitterly. "You won't benefit anything."

_It's quite the opposite._ Kikyou thought to herself, as she bent down across from Sasuke.

Across, Sasuke started coughing, half unconscious from the deadly kick that knocked the wind out of him. He slowly struggled to lift himself up, but he only got as far as his knees. He lifted his head to see what Kikyou was doing. A few seconds after blurry vision, it cleared after a while and he saw her performing seals.

_I have to move._ He thought angrily. _Move!_

"Jishin no Justu!"

Sasuke widened his eyes.

_What?_

Kikyou slammed her palms on the ground, then from there on, the ground started to tremble, and pieces of earth and dirt starting rising up in spikes with rapid speed as they headed in a rising path towards Sasuke.

_What sort of jutsu is this?_

As if answering his own questions, the path of rising spikes came to him, throwing him into the air, then landing on the dirt spikes.

The trembling Sasuke curled his fists angrily. "W-what the hell was that?" he said, struggling to speak.

Kikyou stood up, her eyes emotionless.

"That was my Jishin no Jutsu, the _Earthquake Technique._ What it does is manipulate dirt and soil and turn them into spikes which rise from the ground. Soil may not seem dangerous, but when I use this jutsu, they become real spikes. Also, since it involves controlling an natural element, it requires little chakra. But not anyone has the ability to work this jutsu."

Sasuke could tell she was smiling, even though it was from underneath a face cover. His forehead wrinkled and his eyes narrowed to slits. "What are you smiling at?" he demanded sharply.

She suddenly started laughing, which made Sasuke even angrier. "You're really pathetic. Uchiha Sasuke, huh? I can't believe how easily you leave yourself open. It's funny, when you see someone preparing a seal, you shouldn't stand by and see what happens next." Her eyes glistened. "Wouldn't your first move to be a counter attack? I thought you were supposed to be a genius, but frankly, you shame the title _rookie of the year._"

Sakura's face turned red with anger.

Inner Sakura: BITCH! HOW DARE SHE INSULT MY BELOVED SASUKE-KUN!

The spikes retreated and Sasuke lifted himself to his feet. He glared at Kikyou with a look of total hatred. They were quite the distance apart from each other. He looked at his team, and at her team, who were looking anxiously at the battle. He looked ahead and smirked. _I can't lose!_

Like an instinct, the two of them started running towards each other for momentum, then leaped into the air, headed right at each other.

"I'll unmask you right now, so I can see the full look on your face when you lose." Sasuke said as he fired a kunai. Kikyou didn't flinch as the kunai caught her face cover and pulled it right off as it hit a tree, the face cover hanging from the tip.

Sasuke got a good look at Kikyou's face. He widened his eyes. She really was beautiful, but it didn't matter. He was going to win. He had to. He looked closer, and saw a small scar on her bottom lip.

As if in slow motion, while the two were in the air, headed right for each other, Kikyou leapt right at Sasuke, pulled him close, and planted a kiss, right on the lips.

…

Me: Longer chapter! OHHH! SASUKE WAS KISSED! SASUKE WAS KISSSSEDD!

Sasuke: Shut up you fool.

Me: …

Inuyasha: HEY! Leave her alone! You just WISH you could be kissing her.

Me: You do?

Naruto: No kidding Sasuke, stfu, loser.

Me: Aww )!

Yami: …

Me: YAMI! Aren't you going to say anything!

Inuyasha/Naruto: YEAH YAMI! SPEAK UP DAMMIT!

Yami: o.o!

…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	4. A Crisis on our Hands

What is Broken is Easily Fixed

Chapter Four

A Crisis on our Hands

…

Me: HEY! Finally some reviewers! THANKS EVERYONE :D! And now since I am officially readdicted to fanfictions…HERE I GO! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE!

PS. IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

…

Everyone stared at this traumatic scene above their heads. Even Kakashi's eyes were wide, and Sakura and Naruto's jaws were on the floor. Yuki's eyes narrowed and she smirked and closed her eyes. Yuji and Rokuro did not say a word, nor did their face expressions change. They just silently continued to watch the match.

Inner Sakura: WHHHHAAAAATT! HOW CAN THIS BE? HOW COME NARUTO GETS SASUKE'S FIRST KISS AND THIS GIRL GETS HIS SECOND KISS, AND I DON'T GET ANY KISSES FROM SASUKE-KUN AT ALL! THIS ISN'T FAIR! THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHY IS SHE EVEN KISSING HIM? THEY ARE AT MORTAL COMBAT! YEAH!

Naruto sweat dropped. _What's with Sasuke when it comes to girls? I just don't get it._

He shrugged and looked back up, Kikyou's lips still on Sasuke's, pushing him slowly backwards, still in midair. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror.

It seemed like they were in the air forever, then Kikyou released her lips as Sasuke crashed to the ground, making no effort to pull himself up and Kikyou landed gracefully beside him.

"COME ON SASUKE!" Naruto screamed angrily. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET UP! THIS IS A BATTLE! BEAT HER! YOU PROMISED TO WIN, DIDN'T YOU SASUKE?"

Sasuke lied on the ground, his body sprawled, with a look of emptiness in his eyes. Kikyou looked down on him and her finger lightly touched the scar on her lip, where she then started to laugh softly.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke was just fine before she kissed him! What's wrong with him now?" he looked over at Sakura who was in total confusion.

"A secret trump card?" Kakashi asked.

Yuki nodded. "The scar she has on her lip makes it so that whenever she wants to, as long as her lips are on her opponent, it can suck out chakra and energy altogether." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Of course, it's not like Kikyou to just kiss some random person out of her own will. She only uses this technique when absolutely necessary."

"How does it work, then?" Kakashi asked.

Yuki shrugged. "Her advanced bloodline." She paused and kept staring ahead. "It's powerful. She's very strong for her standards."

Kakashi nodded. "I can see that." He looked from the battle, back to Yuki's concerned face. "Does that mean…?"

Yuki nodded without looking him in the face. "Yes."

Both of them looked back at the match. Kikyou walked over to Sasuke's weak body. He trembled as he tried to gather his strength to get up.

_Dammit. _He thought bitterly. _Most of my chakra is all gone, as well as my strength. I have to make every last bit count._

Kikyou didn't move. She stood a few meters ahead of him totally still, doing nothing but staring. Sasuke's forehead wrinkled as he charged forward, using up all his strength in a mere second, and collapsing after a few steps. Kikyou moved forward. Sasuke looked at her while falling to the ground. This was the end. He hadn't the strength to go on.

Right in front of his face, Kikyou stared him right in the eyes, her eyes burning into his. "_Shisshin._" She whispered. Her eyes widened and became glazed over the same icy bright blue colour. She stared right at Sasuke and all life fell out of his eyes. Before Sasuke could crash to the ground, Kikyou caught him by the shoulders, then picked him up by the neck.

"This is it." She whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes still glazed over. His head tilted down lifelessly, his eyes wide open. Her eyes burned into his, then she suddenly widened her eyes and trembled with fear.

"_Mom? Dad? Anyone home?"_

"_Nii-chan! Mom and dad are…!"_

"_Why would you do this?"_

"_If you want to kill me, hate, detest."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_He's running away…_

Kikyou started shaking even more violently, then finally calmed herself. She raised her arm, and dropped Sasuke, knocking him out of the trance.

Sasuke raised himself to a sitting position and looked around.

"What's going on?" he murmured to himself. "My head…" he widened his eyes in horror and started trembling. He gripped his hands on his head, his mouth hung open, but no words came out. He had a look of absolute terror on his face. Kikyou looked down at him, and lowered her eyes. Then she turned around and walked away.

He looked up and saw Kikyou. His trembling ceased a bit, but it wasn't very noticeably. His forehead cringed. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? We have a battle to finish!"

Kikyou walked away from him and didn't look back at all. She stopped in her steps.

"There is no battle to finish. You win. I give up." She turned her head and looked back at him, no emotion on her face. "You were able to keep your promise after all."

And with that, she walked away, no one stopping her when she was out of view. Totally out of the forest. Sasuke snarled.

"She's not getting away like that."

He slowly steadied himself up, very shakily, his body had became very fragile, then took off, running right after her.

Kakashi looked at Yuki. "Was that it?"

Yuki nodded. "Hai. Her bloodline limit. It's a special technique, like sharingan or byakugan. It can't do any good with physical attacks, like sharingan helps copy moves, or how byakugan helps you view everything miles away and chakra points."

"Shisshin." Kakashi guessed.

Yuki nodded and looked at him. "Right. The trance eyes."

"I thought those were just legendary?"

Yuki leaned over. "She's got them. And its caused her a helluva lot of trouble in her past. But it's a very powerful weapon in battle. It puts the opponent in a trance, then recollects terrifying moments of their past and alters the brains signal, making them seen a million times more horrifying than usual. Making them more vivid and real, as if you've gone back in time, and causes physiological damage. The shaking and trembling displayed by Sasuke were the effects. If she wanted to, she could have him go insane, and kill himself."

Kakashi widened his eyes. Naruto and Sakura rushed over.

"She could WHAT?" Naruto gasped. "Is she that strong?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes, but it's a good thing she'd never use these powers for the wrong purpose. Also, sometimes instead of causing damage, it can just be conveniently used to look inside a person and gather information of their personality, lifestyle, thoughts, things you could only find out if you were to ask them yourself. It's a very powerful weapon, more powerful than sharingan or byakugan…in the wrong hands, it could be absolutely deadly."

Naruto gulped. "But…she's on our side right?"

Yuki smiled nervously. "Of course. She's an intelligent girl and knows her morals." Yuki stared ahead nervously. _But then again, why didn't she finish him off, or take it to the next level at least? She gave up the battle and walked away. That's _not_ like Kikyou at all. I wonder what she saw in his eyes…_

Sakura's eyes were wide with fear. _He went to chase after her. What if she finishes him off? What if its already too late? I have to go see, I have to help Sasuke! He's in real danger!_

Without saying a word, Sakura turned around, and started running in the direction of Sasuke and Kikyou, but before she got anywhere, Kakashi zoomed in front of her and halted her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't."

She widened her eyes. "But Sasuke-kun is…"

Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke will be fine. But there's nothing you can do, regardless of the situation. And besides, it's your turn to battle."

Sakura gulped. _Now? After seeing that battle? What if the other two are just as strong as Kikyou? I'll be beaten for sure! _

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "The battles aren't even important now! Sasuke-kun might be in danger and…!" she was cut off when Kakashi put his hand against her mouth.

He saw her eye to eye. "Sasuke will be fine. There will be no more fighting between the two. Not for a while at least. You heard Yuki-sensei. Kikyou knows her morals. She wouldn't start a random battle in the middle of no where, especially after her last battle had officially ended. And Sasuke won anyways. Now it's your turn."

Sakura didn't flinch, but looked ahead sadly. "But Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled. "Believe in me Sakura."

Sakura looked at him, unsure of what to do. Then she nodded and smiled sincerely. She turned around and walked back to Naruto.

"Those two will be fine. I'm sure of it." Kakashi assured everyone. "I think we should commence the next battle."

"Um, right." Yuki said, out of her thinking. "The next opponent is Haruna Sakura. Which one of you two wants to--?" she got cut off as Rokuro stepped forward.

"I'd be honored to battle next." Rokuro said deeply, his eyes melting Sakura's.

Sakura was speechless and started blushing again. "O-oh? You w-would?" she said looking at her feet, playing with her fingers.

Rokuro walked towards her and bowed. Sakura stammered but finally bowed back. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

Inner Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: SERIOUSLY WTF!

"Please to be in your presence Sakura-san."

Sakura's jaw hung open, then she closed it and smiles innocently. "Th-th-thank you Rokuro-kun! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed aimlessly, while sweatdropping.

"Now that we're all good," Yuki started while stepping forward. "I will now start this battle."

Sakura and Rokuro stared eachother in the eye with a look of total seriousness.

"Begin!"

…

Me: o0o0o0o0o0! FINALLY SOME REVIEWS COMING IN!

Yami: Yay!

Inuyasha: You didn't mean that.

Yami: YES-I-DID!

Naruto: He's STRUGGLING to please you.

Me: But the main thing is that you didn't mean it. WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME YAMI?

Yami: I..AMM!

All three of us: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Yami: WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON ME? THAT BOY OVER THERE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOOUT ANYTHING!

Me: HEY! Sasuke is Sasuke and I love him for that! (Cuddles Sasuke)

Sasuke: Get off of me.

Yami: I can't catch a break --0

…

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


End file.
